


Lilith's Tale

by TheLostArchangel



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Jewish Scripture & Legend, Original Work, The Alphabet of Ben Sira
Genre: ''Safe'' and ''Sane'' are subjective terms, BDSM, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Execution, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Immortality, Kink Exploration, Maledom, Master/Slave, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Open Relationships, Painplay, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Equality, Shameless Smut, Snuff, Storytelling, Strangely philosophic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostArchangel/pseuds/TheLostArchangel
Summary: Seated at a campfire with a group of other men and women, the First Woman tells the story of herself and Lucifer, and their past, through the optics of their unsurprisingly colorful and extreme shared sex life.
Relationships: Lilit | Lilith/Satan | Lucifer | Iblis, Past Adam/Lilith
Kudos: 2





	Lilith's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! It's been a while since I last posted. One of my previous works, ''Samhain Rituals'', went uncompleted. This was largely because, even as I was writing it, a lot of my lore surrounding what became key aspects of the story was still in flux and being ironed out. When I first started my hiatus from regular uploads to it, due to technical issues, I meanwhile continued to further iron out the lore - and by the time I got back and was ready to continue work, I realized that chunks of what I had written before simply no longer matched the way I saw some of the stuff at that point. In order to be able to continue, I'd have had to rewrite major chunks of the story.
> 
> I still might end up doing so, at some point. But for now? Instead? I'll give you all this. It takes place in the same ''universe'' as that one, so to speak, for the most part - anything read here can be applied as backstory there, too. I hope you'll all enjoy this tale. It's intended to be a lot shorter than Samhain Rituals, more contained and less of a grand, epic tale, and more of, well, a campfire story.
> 
> Some pretty extreme kink is referenced here, be it all in a consensual and surprisingly wholesome manner for the kind of stuff it is. I hope you'll enjoy~! Feel free to leave comments, and I'll reply to them as soon as I can.

‘’I hold the idea of keeping things safe, sane and consensual in high esteem. Whilst a relatively modern terminology, the principles that run beneath it are far, far older. Of course… For entities such as myself, for whom death itself is but a minor obstacle, the meaning of ‘’’safe’’ and ‘’sane’’ is quite a bit different from what it means to mortals.’’, she uttered with a small smile on her face, as she watched the fireplace crisp before them, embers floating through the air. Before her sat a group of several others.

‘’Still. Consent remains of vital importance. Now, does that mean I have never violated it? I will admit – I have, over the years. But before you cast judgement: Is it truly that wrong to forcefully have my way with a serial rapist, or a genocidal maniac? I’ll concede, it’s hardly right, too. But I never claimed to be completely morally pure, did I now?’’ – a wink, followed by soft chuckles from the crowd. The woman, her fiery red hair in stark contrast with the milky white of her skin, continued.  
‘’When it comes to the innocent, though, I have never, and will never, impose myself upon them against their will. And when engaging in the more extreme fantasies that I and they share? I always ensure that things are consensual… An example, you say? Certainly!’’ – the other listened in closely.

With a conspiratorial smirk, the spoke again: ‘’Allow me, then, to tell you all a tale, my friends. A tale of passion and fire, of pain and pleasure: The tale of me and Samael.’’

Lilith leant back, took a sip from the glass of wine in her hand, and began to speak, after looking at the others seated at the fire.  
‘’My relationship with Samael – or Lucifer, as he’s better known -, began shortly after my escape from Eden, and that brute of a man, Adam. I’ll admit, I wasn’t in the best place back then, to say the least; And Lucifer, by this point in time, had not quite fallen yet, although he was well underway…

He was admiring the sunset when I ran into him, believe it or not. Claimed he had woven it into shape himself, and was simply seeing if it was functioning properly, at the time – a thinly veiled excuse, of course. Sloth, after all, was frowned upon deeply.

Our first days together were… Awkward, to say the least. I felt drawn to him, and he in equal measure to me, but neither of us truly knew how to properly act on it. However, after our first, almost accidental kiss, which swiftly deepened into something most definitely not accidental, things went fast. I had kissed before, of course – Adam had all but forced it upon me. But this? This was different, in a very fundamental manner. It was a kiss of equals.

You likely know how things unfolded after that. To put it in the bluntest of terms: We fucked. And, with neither of us having any true inclination towards jealousy in regard to lovers, over time others joined in on the fun as well. As some of you…’’ – Lilith grinned towards several of the people listening to her – ‘’Know all too well, of course.’’

‘’So, we fucked. As equals, initially - in loving, sensual ways. Over time, however, we both realized we had desires that went… Beyond, just that. We found that we enjoyed the idea of surrendering to the other, and being surrendered to. He enjoyed allowing me to take the lead, and ride him into blissful ecstasy. And that in equal measure, he enjoyed pinning me down and making me moan in pleasure time and time again until he felt like it was enough… And I found that, with him, I enjoyed both those things as well.’’

The mother of Succubi smiled, nostalgic joy burning in her ancient eyes. ‘’… From there, things only got better. Sure, the old fart upstairs sent some of Samael’s kin to try and get me to return to Eden, subsequent to the whole War in Heaven, which I was mostly kept out of, beyond being among the ones that helped patch up Samael after his Fall. I was still, for the most part, an ordinary mortal back then. Immortal, but still vulnerable; I would have been swatted like a fly during the War had I actively involved myself.’’

She sighed, then smirked again. ‘’That changed, of course, when Yahweh sent those angels to threaten me into returning to Adam’s side. Lucifer did not take kindly to it - not out of jealousy per se, mind you, but because Adam had violated my consent. And because I did not desire to return, either. And, so, he took me in. Brought me down with him into Hell, where he gave me shelter in the Infernal Core. Crowned me his queen, even…’’ – a grin now grew upon her lips. ‘’… We had a particularly feisty encounter right after. Started off with him trying to dominate me, but by the end, it was he who got tied down and was begging for the right to climax. Looking back, I suspect that was his intent all along.’’

Another sip from the wine was taken. Visibly, the crowd was captivated – and relatively aroused – by the tale so far. Lilith continued; her voice smooth, sultry as midnight skies: ‘’… From there, things only got more… Extreme, I suppose. We explored our more sadomasochistic sides, during this era. First, minor things. Me biting his neck during sex, him being extra rough, or fucking my arsehole dry – yes, believe it or not, I have one. And, in case you’re curious: No, I don’t actually produce waste. One of the advantages of being a near-divine entity who’s recreated her own body from scratch to suit her own needs, that. Neither of us is into scat, so I decided to scrap that particular functionality. Don’t exactly need nutrients anyhow – I eat and drink for enjoyment, not survival.’’ – a wink, and several chuckles.  
‘’Anyhow, where was I before I got side-tracked… Ah, yes. Me and Lucifer getting a bit more rough with one another…’’  
A devious smirk on her lips, the demonic queen continued her story. ‘’See, we found that we quite enjoyed pain. Both on the receiving and giving end. And, so, we explored deeper. Humiliation and degradation became a definite thing. Before long, we discovered bondage. Whippings, after that… Collars were a lot of fun too. This was during the early Roman era, mind you: They had a very peculiar culture in regards to sex… Open-minded and deliciously depraved on the one hand, open even to things that later on became taboo, such as same-sex relationships, yet on the other… Very much binary in terms of a dominant and submissive partner – one giving, one receiving, and the one doing the receiving being innately inferior. Both me and Lucifer falling firmly in switch territory with one another, that didn’t mesh well to say the least. Ancient Egypt was better, in that regard.’’  
‘’And of course’’, she then added with a teasing grin, ‘’Hell was best. We’ve always had a rather… Libertarian-minded mindset. In the traditional sense, that is; not in the modern, right-wing sense. You mortals seem to re-invent terms every other decade, repurpose them even more often… It’s hard to keep track at times.’’

A smile lingered. ‘’… Regardless. Before long, we began with public displays of our setup. I still remember the first time Lucifer made me kneel and suck him off in his throne room… And the time I took vengeance for that by making him wear a collar and leash and sit by my side whilst I took his throne for a day. It was a gradually escalating, mutually enjoyable back-and-forth of tit for tat vengeance.’’

The crowd nodded, and, with a smirk, Lilith added. ‘’By the way, gentlemen, ladies… If you desire to masturbate to the tale, by all means, enjoy yourselves. You should have realized by now that I’m hardly the type to judge people for things like that. And a story about the sexual exploits of the First Woman and the Devil himself? Yes, I can see why it would arouse a fair few folks…’’ – a wink. Almost hesitantly, several amongst the gathered crowd followed her advice. 

‘’… Where was I… Ah, yes. An eye for an eye makes the whole world a horny mess. Things did, slowly, escalate beyond what would be safe or sane by mortal standards. Both me and him have the tendency to be rather uppity, on the submissive side of things. It wasn’t too long, therefore, before both of us had been publicly whipped by the other at least once, as punishment for particularly bratty behaviours. It was also around this time that I first publicly castrated him – after, of course, making sure he was okay with the idea, and ensuring that it would, indeed, grow back after a while. Wouldn’t want to lose that dick of his forever, after all…’’ – a playful smirk. ‘’… As I said: Safe and sane are odd terms for beings like us.’’

A soft moan escaped from one of the women in the crowd – the faces of most the men were torn between horror and arousal at the prospect of losing their masculinity in such a way, even if only temporarily.  
Lilith smirked knowingly, having not expected any differently. She continued, with her wrist causing the flames to grow larger, and causing images to appear into them, at first vague, but slowly becoming more and more clear. She spoke again:  
‘’Then, of course, came Jesus – My Samael’s less bright half-brother, I suppose. Well-intended, sure. But mislead, and unwilling to see truth. Lucifer tried to help him, to no avail… And then he died.’’ – the crucifixion was displayed in the flames, as Lilith continued, mournfully. ‘’And then came the War in Hell, as Abaddon’s misdeeds were unable to be tolerated any longer. Civil war is a nasty business – it put a stop to our public escapades for a while, as we had to focus on fighting our own kin instead… Although in private, our sessions only grew more violent, as we sought ways to vent the negative emotions from the battlefield. It was during this period that I first ‘killed’ Lucifer. You see, when immortal entities such as me and him die, when we fall in battle? Our spirits endure, and, unless our very souls are vanquished or ensnared, our physical shapes reform over time. Lucifer had… In battle, taken several grossly unnecessary risks, putting himself and his immortal essence at risk:  
Abaddon is more than capable of tearing apart one’s soul, after all. I was furious. We argued, and it turned into sex. I told him that if he wanted to die so badly, I’d gladly do the job myself. Uppity as ever, he simply raised an eyebrow and told me to do it.’’ – Lilith smirked. ‘’And so I did. Choked him to death whilst riding his dick. He got in one last cumshot before dying… The only reason I didn’t freak out right after, though, was because of his lingering essence whispering a brief ‘’thank you; see you soon’’ into my psyche. It definitely was one hell of a session, though.’’ – the fire displayed the scene in all its raw and passionate glory, before fading away slowly.

Lilith smiled. ‘’And, see, that’s the thing. Even in those most extreme setups? Even when one of us literally dies at the end of it, be it only temporarily? There’s always consent. A safeword, too – we came up with a system of such nature relatively early on. A simple projection of genuine desire for things to stop, pushed into the other’s mind. And we would stop, if that occurs. Even if the scene is taking place in public. Even if one of us is so, so close to reaching that sadistic climax of pleasure.’’

She took another sip from her wine, before, with a wink, continuing. ‘’… Of course, it isn’t just he who died by the hand of the other in a, for us, safe, sane and consensual manner. He definitely did take his vengeance… Had me impaled, the deliciously cruel bastard he is. Loved every second of it, of course – both of us did. But anyhow. By this point, the civil war against Abaddon was all but won… And, as such, we had a celebration soon after: With the crazed maniac sealed away beyond the Great Barrier, into the Frozen Wastes and the black abyss that lays beyond, it was decided that if there was ever a time to feast, it would be now. And Lucifer… Lucifer was tired, tired of ruling, of fighting, of being in charge. And, so… We made a plan, me and him...’’ Lilith grinned ‘’… The Devil was going to be publicly executed, and then locked away into my dungeons for an indefinite period, whilst I took his throne for myself.’’


End file.
